Como reis e rainhas
by liimalfoy
Summary: "Não sei bem como aconteceu. Só sei que aconteceu. A maior tragédia da minha vida. James Potter e eu estamos noivos. No passado, no ano de 1415. Tudo por causa de uma porcaria de vira tempo. Eu queria nunca ter nascido bruxa." - Lily Evans. (Classificação T pela linguagem! Mais informações no primeiro capítulo!)
1. Informações Iniciais

**Oii pessoas lindas! :)**

**Aqui estou eu com uma fanfic totalmente nova...!Bem, nova para vocês porque eu já estou com ela há dois anos! **

**Mas então, antes do prólogo eu queria deixar algumas poucas informações.**

**- Eu escolhi a classificação mais pela linguagem. Não tem nada muito extraordinário, mas eu resolvi alertar. Além disso, mais para frente talvez haja alguma cena com menção ao sexo. Mas isso será lá pelos últimos capítulos (estimo que a fanfic terá uns doze) e eu aviso nas notas iniciais.**

**- Não tenho dia certo para atualizar, mas farei o possível para que seja rápido. Mas, é claro, que isso também dependerá das reviews! Todo autor de fanfic é movido por elas e eu também sou! Por isso, comentem!**

**- Vou responder a todas as reviews no final de cada capítulo! Então mandem suas reclamações, sugestões, apreciações, e todos os ões que quiserem, que eu responderei!**

**Agora, vamos lá! Espero que gostem!**

**Boa leitura;**

**e beijos com sabor de tortinhas de abóbora,**

**Lii Malfoy**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Por onde eu devo começar? Bem, eu poderia começar enumerando todas as brigas que James Potter e eu tivemos. Mas são tantas e muitas bem infantis, tenho que admitir, que não vão interessar tanto assim. Até porque todos sabem que eu odeio o Potter. Ou odiava, pelo menos.

Às vezes acho que o destino nos prega peças engraçadas. Mas engraçadas apenas depois, porque na hora você tem vontade de chutar o destino para o quinto dos infernos. Foi o que aconteceu comigo. E por tabela com James. E vamos logo sinalizar que a culpa foi totalmente dele. Eu avisei, mas ele não me ouviu, para variar.

Mas eu não vou começar a história pelo final. É tão...sem graça. Eu já li livros em que os autores preferem começar tudo pelo final, quase como aqueles mangás trouxas, sabem? Mas a diferença é que não se lê o livro pelo lado contrário, e sim se lê o final da historia. E eu pergunto: Que graça isto tem? Se você já sabe o final, provavelmente vai pular umas cem páginas para acabar logo. Páginas estas que poderão conter notinhas de rodapés muito interessantes. (Não estou dizendo que esta aqui terá.)

Enfim, vou começar pelo dia anterior a grande tragédia da minha vida. O dia em que James Potter deixou de ser ignorante, e ficou dez vezes mais idiota.

**O prólogo é pequeno mesmo. É apenas uma introdução.**

**Vou postar o primeiro capítulo ainda hoje!**


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Um **

Estava andando pelo corredor do primeiro andar. Eu tinha acordado atrasada, e já passava da hora da primeira aula. Mas eu não tinha problemas com isso. Sorri, enquanto apertava o medalhão preso a uma corrente, no meu pescoço. Continuei andando, até estar ciente de que estava sozinha e poderia usá-lo sem intromissões. Doce ilusão. Senti-me sendo puxada para dentro de uma sala vazia, escura e suja. Quis gritar, mas mãos grandes e macias cobriram minha boca.

- Está atrasada, Lily. Não vai entrar na aula de poções. – suas mãos continuavam na minha boca, e minha visão estava completamente turva pela escuridão. Mas eu sabia exatamente quem era. – Seis anos por aqui e ainda não aprendeu? – ele me soltou. Bufei.

- Você precisa parar com isso, Potter. As pessoas podem achar que somos amigos.- disse ríspida.

- E nós não somos? – ele me empurrou para a parede e me deixou encurralada.

- Saia da minha frente. Ou...

- Ou o quê? – mesmo na escuridão podia ver suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ou...eu grito.

- Tente. – ele riu debochado.

Abri minha boca para gritar, mas como se tivesse adivinhado, James selou o espaço entre nós com um beijo. Ok, eu até admito que ele beija bem. Mas é o Potter! Qual é! Enfim, eu mordi o lábio dele.

- Aaai! – ele gritou - Ficou louca?

- Seis anos por aqui e ainda não aprendeu?- repeti. Saí da sala sorrindo orgulhosa. Ele não tentaria de novo.

Parei do lado de fora da sala e tirei o medalhão. Era um vira tempo, a salvação de todos os meus dias. Ganhei do professor Slughorn no primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Eu nunca conseguia chegar no horário na aula dele. Bem, até hoje não consigo e eu já estou no sexto ano.

Segurei o vira tempo. Meia volta devia ser o bastante. Mas quando ia virar, James apareceu e o pegou da minha mão.

**- **Não James! Devolva-me!

- Não. – ele sorriu cinicamente – Sempre tive vontade de usar um desses.

- Mas você não sabe usar! É perigoso!

- Nada é perigoso comigo, ruiva.

- Você é um idiota.

- Não me chame de idiota.

- Ok. – revirei os olhos – Agora me devolva o vira tempo, ser desprovido de inteligência.

- Eu já disse que sempre tive vontade de usar, baixinha irritante. – ele disse e eu bufei.

- Eu te avisei. Se algo acontecer, saiba que a culpa é única e exclusivamente sua. – ameacei. Eu duvidava que ele fosse assim tão idiota para dar mais que meia volta. Mas nada é impossível neste mundo. – James? O que você está fazendo? Não! Quantas voltas você deu? Merlim! Estamos ferrados. – eu disse assim que vi tudo ao redor de nós girar.

- Sei lá, umas 20 voltas. – ele disse preocupado. – É muito ruim? – eu não tive tempo de responder. Vi uma luz branca muito forte sendo formada atrás de James e senti o chão tremer.

Fechei os olhos. Meu estômago revirou e parecia que sairia voando a qualquer momento. Eu não conseguia falar. Depois de alguns minutos, abri meus olhos com cuidado para ver o que James havia feito conosco.

Ele estava sorrindo maroto para mim. Olhei ao redor de nós, e nada. Não tinha acontecido nada! Mas ele disse que tinha dado 20 voltas!

- Eu disse que nada é perigoso comigo, Lily. Viu? Não aconteceu nada.

- Mas você deu 20 voltas! E eu senti o chão tremer!

- 20 ou mais. Não contei direito. Enfim, será que não está quebrado? – ele passou o vira tempo para mim.

- É claro que não! Eu usei ontem! Tem certeza que virou direito?

- Não, não tenho. Sou um ser desprovido de inteligência, lembra? – ele piscou para mim. Bufei.

- Tanto faz. Vou guardá-lo em um lugar seguro até ter certeza que não tem nada errado com ele.

- Quer companhia? – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Só porque tivemos uma conversa quase civilizada, não quer dizer que quero continuá-la, Potter. – virei para ir embora, mas ele postou-se à minha frente.

- Eu não estava falando de continuar a conversa, lírio.

- Se eu não quero conversar com você, é meio obvio que não quero nada a mais, também. – falei seca e segui para a torre da Grifinória.

Subi as escadas e passei por corredores quase vazios. Cheguei ao quadro da mulher gorda, disse a senha e entrei. O salão comunal estava vazio. Joguei-me no sofá e suspirei. Não adiantava voltar para a aula do Slughorn, ele não me deixaria entrar tão atrasada. E nem morta eu usaria o vira tempo novamente. E se ele me mandasse para, sei lá, a Idade Média? O acontecido a pouco não dera em nada, mas de jeito algum eu me arriscaria novamente. Levantei a muito custo do sofá e subi para o dormitório.

Eu precisava de um lugar para guardá-lo. Abri a minha parte do armário e achei uma caixinha de madeira pequena. Não me lembrava dela. Estranho. Talvez as meninas tivessem colocado lá por engano. Retirei-a e coloquei sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Continuei procurando outro lugar para o medalhão, até que vi uma luz rosada sair de dentro da caixinha e iluminar todo o quarto. Era como se estivesse tentando chamar a minha atenção. Lílian Evans e sua curiosidade incontrolável. Eu tive que abri-la.

Não havia nada mais dentro dela, exceto por um pergaminho pequeno e dobrado. Abri.

_ Ainda não era o momento. Mas logo será._

Era tudo o que dizia. Possuía uma letra redondinha e desenhada. Procurei na mente por qualquer vestígio de uma letra ao menos parecida com aquela, mas não achei. Não era da Marlene ou da Vanessa. Muito menos, de James , Sirius ou Remo. A letra de Peter, era ilegível.

Era estranho, mas não parecia ter sido feita há muito tempo. Na verdade, pelo cheiro de tinta fresca, eu podia julgar que quem tinha escrito,o havia feito há poucos minutos. Mas, não tinha como alguém ter subido a pouco tempo no dormitório, e saído sem que eu visse. Eu estava no salão comunal. A menos que...ainda estivesse aqui. Senti o impacto na cabeça e a luz apagou-se.

**Então, aí está o primeiro capítulo! Eles não serão muito grandes, porque eu não gosto de capítulos muito grandes.**

**Espero que gostem e que acompanhem!**

**No próximo capítulo - que sairá essa semana, antes do feriado - eu respondo as reviews!**

**Se houverem...(por favor, hajam!hahaha)**

**Lily e James estão mandando beijos a todos e agradecendo por lerem o primeiro capítulo da maior aventura da vida deles. Na verdade, Lily está agradecendo e James está mandando os beijos - para as fãs. E agora, eu estou dizendo que se quiserem mandar mensagens para eles também, eles responderão! ;)**

**Até a próxima, pessoas lindas!**

**Beijos com sabor de tortinha de abóbora,**

**Lii Malfoy.**


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dois**

A dor de cabeça era insuportável. Ok, não era insuportável, mas incomodava bastante. Ainda não conseguia abrir os olhos. Estava deitada em algo bem macio, então pensei que alguém tivesse me achado e levado para a enfermaria. Porcaria de desmaio! Eu odeio a enfermaria, me dá arrepios. Anotei mentalmente que mataria quem quer que tenha me trazido para cá. Ou jogaria para os leões. Ou dragões.

- Acorde senhorita. – uma voz feminina pronunciou perto de mim. Não era de jeito algum da Madame Pomfrey. Ok, talvez ela estivesse de férias. Realmente precisava, se me permite dizer.- Vamos, acorde. – uma mão delicada me balançou gentilmente. Eu não queria abrir os olhos e ter a certeza de que estava na enfermaria. Mas eu precisava.

Abri os olhos lentamente, me acostumando com a claridade do lugar. Estava no quarto, afinal. Que ótimo, ninguém morreria atirado aos leões ou dragões. Suspirei. O ar parecia puro e inundava meus pulmões. Espreguicei-me com vontade. Além da dor de cabeça, que agora parecia mais branda, nada mais me incomodava. Eu estava nova. Não parecia que há pouco tempo minha cabeça fora quase rachada ao meio e nem que havia desmaiado e caído no chão duro do quarto.

Espreguicei-me novamente aproveitando a sensação de ter três edredons grandões, em uma cama _king size_, com zilhões de travesseiros. A sensação era maravilhosa, pode acreditar, além disso... ESPERA AÍ! TEM ALGUMA COISA ACONTECENDO AQUI! NEM NO ANIVERSÁRIO DE MERLIM E MUITO MENOS NO NATAL, OS QUARTOS DE HOGWARTS TÊM CAMAS KING SIZE , COM TRÊS EDREDONS E ZILHÕES DE TRAVESSEIROS!

- Onde eu estou? Merlim! Fui seqüestrada, socorro!- pulei da cama desesperada.

- Seqüestrada? Do que está falando, senhorita? – uma garota mais ou menos da minha idade, perguntou dando risadas.

- ONDE EU ESTOU? – repeti gritando.

- Londres.

- Ah que bom. – suspirei aliviada.

- Ano de 1415.

Que ótimo. Estou em Londres ainda. Se alguém me sequestrou pelo menos não me levou para longe. Londres, 1415. ESPERA AÍ! COMO ASSIM, 1415? Eu só posso ter ouvido errado!

- Você disse 1415?

- Sim. – ela colocou uma das mãos na minha testa. – Está doente, senhorita?

- COMO ASSIM 1415? JAMES POTTER! PODE APARECER, SEJA LÁ ONDE ESTIVER! EU SEI QUE É VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISTO! – parei por um momento e sussurrei – Não sei como – continuei – MAS EU SEI QUE É VOCÊ! PODE DESLIGAR A CÂMERA, SEU IDIOTA! EU JÁ DESCOBRI!

- Senhorita Lily! Quem é James Potter? – a mocinha disse meio confusa. Eu bufei. Isto estava indo longe demais.

- EU VOU TE ACHAR POTTER! E JURO QUE VOU TE JOGAR PARA OS DRAGÕES! - gritei.

Comecei a procurar em todos os lugares do quarto. E só aí percebi o quanto ele é grande e arrumado. Parecia ter saído do séc. XV mesmo. Papéis de parede florais, cama gigante, edredons igualmente grandes. Além disso, em uma das paredes havia um guarda roupa cinqüenta mil vezes maior que o meu armário em Hogwarts. Eu fiquei imaginando quantas roupas caberiam ali dentro e cheguei à conclusão de que nem se eu comprasse roupas a vida inteira encheria. James devia ter levado bastante tempo para conjurar todas estas coisas.

- Eu vou te achar. – abaixei e olhei embaixo da cama. Nada. Abri a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Nada. Bufei. – Ele não está aqui.

- Hum, provavelmente não senhorita. Nenhum homem tem permissão de entrar aqui. E muito menos caberia na gaveta. – ela riu um pouco.

Abri a primeira porta do guarda roupa e quase tive um ataque. Eram vestidos. Mas muitos vestidos mesmo! E eu nunca havia visto tão lindos assim! A maioria cheia de pedrarias e bordados perfeitos, alguns com caldas longas e outros com saias enormes. Vestidos de princesa.

Corri e abri a outra porta. Sapatos. Merlim! Eu nem conseguia contar quantos havia! E estavam todos separados por cor. Vermelhos, brancos, pretos, amarelos, azuis. Mas, surpresa mesmo eu deixei para a ultima porta. Não era a continuação do armário, era um_ closet_. Entrei e ao meu redor havia vários armários e gavetas. Abri a maioria deles. Jóias e coroas, que reluziram pelo _closet_ inteiro. Colares de diamantes, anéis de ametista, brincos de quartzos de todas as cores. E no meio de tudo, uma linda coroa de diamantes e pérolas, fechada dentro de uma caixa de vidro. Eu estava boquiaberta.

- Senhorita, hum. Até parece que nunca as viu.

- E nunca vi mesmo. Pelo menos não tão lindas assim...

- É claro que as viu! Meu Deus está agindo tão diferente hoje.

- E, por favor, não me chame mais de senhorita. Eu gosto que me chamem de Lily. – sorri para ela, que fez uma cara de surpresa. – O que foi?

- Ér, sempre me disse para chamá-la de senhorita.

- Disse é?

- Aham.

- Bem, então agora estou desdizendo. – sorri e ela sorriu comigo.- Pode me dizer seu nome? Eu sinto que nunca perguntei . – Eu não sentia nada, mas eu precisava saber o nome dela.

- Ah sim. Na verdade, nunca perguntou mesmo – arregalei meus olhos. – Tudo bem. Sou só sua empregada. – engoli seco – Meu nome é Elizabeth. – sorriu.

- Que nome bonito! Desculpe nunca ter perguntado. – sorri. Ela me olhou estranho.

- Lily, hm, tem certeza de que está bem? Eu posso chamar seu pai aqui.

- Meu pai? Por que ele estaria aqui? Ele nem é bruxo!

- Mas é claro que não é! – ela riu gostosamente – Com certeza há algo errado por aqui. Quer ajuda para se trocar? Está na hora do café. – sorriu.

- Ajuda? Hum, acho que não. – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – O que eu visto?

- Que tal este? – ela me mostrou um vestido rosa floral, longo e muito bonito. Porém, bem simples. Olhei para os outros vestidos, os mais bonitos, e fiz cara de decepcionada. – Sabe que estes são para ocasiões especiais. Embora, eu também goste muito mais deles – ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Dê-me este. – ela me passou o vestido. – Pode me dar licença? – sorri.

- Claro. – ela riu e eu não entendi.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto e encostou a porta, despi-me e coloquei o vestido. Na verdade, eu quase coloquei. Na parte de trás, havia centenas de fios de cetim que precisavam ser amarrados. Minhas mãos não alcançavam. De repente eu entendi do que ela estava rindo.

- Elizabeth! – gritei e ela entrou rindo. Corei. – Talvez eu precise de ajuda. – ela riu.

- Claro. – ela começou a puxar os fios. Estava bom. Mas de repente ela começou a puxar mais, mais e mais. Eu não estava conseguindo respirar direito.

- Pare! Pare! – implorei.

- O que foi?

- Está...muito apertado!

- Mas sempre gostou assim.

- A partir de hoje, quero menos apertado, por favor.

- Hum, tudo bem. – ela desapertou um pouco e ficou melhor. – Está bom?

- Ótimo, obrigada. – sorri.

- Quer ajuda com o cabelo?

- Sim. – resolvi aceitar. Estava quase claro para mim que não era armação de James. Quase. Ainda ficaria alerta para o caso de ele aparecer de repente com uma câmera. E como não sabia nada sobre como viver por aqui , era melhor aprender com quem sabia. Sentei-me em uma cadeira na frente da penteadeira. Ela penteou meus longos fios ruivos e prendeu uma parte para trás.

- Quer colocar algo nele? – ela disse apontando para o cabelo.

- O que você acha que eu devia usar?

- Hum - ela mexeu em uma caixinha na penteadeira.- Este? – ela mostrou uma presilha de cristais muito linda.

- Sim. – sorri e ela colocou do lado esquerdo. – Ficou lindo, obrigada.

- Por nada – corou. – Vamos?- assenti e a segui.

Se antes estava quase claro que James não teria feito nada disto, agora estava completamente claro.

Assim que saí do quarto fui tomada por uma visão incrível. Era um castelo , mas não era Hogwarts. Era ainda mais velho, se possível, mas era muito bonito e imponente. Fiquei maravilhada com a visão das paredes de pedra extremamente altas, janelas de vidro cobertas por longas cortinas vermelhas de veludo e que pareciam bem pesadas. Do lado direito vários quadros de homens e mulheres, que como estavam usando coroas, eu tive certeza, serem reis e rainhas passados. Todos continham datas e conforme eu e Elizabeth fomos avançando, eles ficavam mais recentes. Quer dizer, relativamente recentes. O mais novo era do Rei August, datado de 1400, apenas 15 anos antes do que aparentemente estávamos.

Elizabeth continuava me olhando estranhamente, mas nada dizia. Aonde, exatamente, eu viera parar? E mais importante ainda: Como e porque eu estava em 1415? E como iria voltar para o meu tempo? Se é que algum dia eu voltaria. Tremi. Não, eu precisava voltar! Alguém sentira a minha falta? Estavam me procurando? Eram muitas perguntas, e nenhuma resposta.

Continuamos andando até que atravessamos uma porta grande de madeira escura. Adentramos e , eu sei que é clichê eu dizer que tive um ataque, mas eu realmente tive. Até então nada fazia sentido, e bem a maioria dos acontecimentos continuou não fazendo, mas eu entendi porque estava vestida daquele jeito. Entendi porque o meu quarto era maravilhoso e meu guarda roupa cheio e encantador. E principalmente, porque eu tinha que ter uma empregada. Quem estava na minha frente, tomando café, era ninguém menos que o Rei August.

- Bom dia querida. – ele sorriu – Sente- se comigo.

* * *

**Eu não resisti e tive que colocar mais um capítulo! hahaha**

**A fic ainda está bem no comecinho, mas eu acredito que vocês gostarão dela. E no próximo capítulo, o James já aparece para vocês, de novo! ;) **

**Nas Informações iniciais eu disse que eu estimava que a fic teria doze capítulos. Bem, eu vou ter que mudar essa estimativa!hahaha**

**Eu já estou escrevendo o capítulo final, que é o treze, e depois dele ainda vai ter mais um epílogo! Então, ainda tem MUITA história e confusão para acontecer!**

**Agora eu queria agradecer e responder os comentários que eu recebi! Fiquei realmente muito feliz quando vi que eu tinha reviews! *-***

**Teimosa: Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado e que vai acompanhar! E quanto a essa história ser bem humorada, posso garantir que é sim! A Lily vai dizer e fazer algumas loucuras na Idade Média e vai dar para rir bastante! :) hahahaha  
**

**Miih McGonagall: Siiim, fic nova! hahaha Espero que você goste e acompanhe!  
**

**Então é só isso por hoje, queridos!**

**O próximo capítulo sai na terça ou na quarta. Aguardem!**

**E, principalmente, mandem reviews! hahaha**

**Beijos com sabor de tortinhas de abóbora,**

**Lii Malfoy.**


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Três**

Resumindo a história: Meu "pai " é o Rei August Phillip Francis Lencastre V e eu sou a Princesa Lílian Aphroditte Lencastre III. Estamos em Londres, em 1415 e governamos a Inglaterra. Bem, ele governa. Eu sou a sucessora, já que minha 'mãe' não teve filhos do sexo masculino e bem, ela morreu há uns 10 anos. Estaria bom se, o rei não estivesse doente e eu estivesse prometida ao Príncipe da França, o qual eu nem sei o nome.

Mas para que eu fique tranquila, amanhã haverá um baile de noivado. E eu vou conhecê-lo! MAS ESPERA! PARA TUDO! EU NÃO SOU A PRINCESA LÍLIAN APHRODITTE DE SEI LÁ O QUÊ! EU SOU LÍLIAN EVANS, OU MELHOR, A LILY! SÓ, A LILY! E EU NÃO QUERO ME CASAR AOS 16 ANOS! COM UM PRINCIPE QUE PROVAVELMENTE DEVE TER MEIA IDADE E SER UM VELHO RABUJENTO!

Eu não dei esse chilique na mesa do café, porque eu sou educada. Qual é! Eu sou mesmo. Mas agora, sozinha no quarto, quase na hora de dormir, eu posso dar quantos eu quiser! Contanto que não acorde ninguém. Enfim, eu tenho certeza que isto é apenas um sonho. Eu vou me beliscar e acordar. Não, eu não vou. Eu já fiz isto centenas de vezes e não deu certo. A única coisa que consegui foi deixar o meu braço roxo. Mas, eu vou dormir e quando acordar estarei deitada na enfermaria de Hogwarts, o que acredite, é melhor do que estar aqui.

* * *

Bem, eu acordei. E eu não estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Eu ainda estava na cama _king size_, com três edredons e zilhões de travesseiros. Quer saber? Eu preciso parar de achar que a minha vida é a pior do mundo e tomar uma atitude. É, vou tomar uma atitude quanto a este casamento e enrolá-lo o máximo que eu puder até descobrir como voltar para casa.

Neste momento estou com Elizabeth escolhendo o meu vestido para o baile. É a melhor parte se você quiser saber. Estamos em dúvida entre dois, porque são maravilhosos. O primeiro é realmente um vestido no estilo medieval. Bege des longas mangas até a imensa barra e uma espécie de colete grande e vermelho era amarrado logo abaixo do busto e se estendia por todo vestido. O outro era totalmente diferente. Tomara que caia salmão, com corpete bordado por diamantes e rendas e uma saia grande e rodada. Longas mangas transparentes caiam por toda a extensão do braço.

- Elizabeth, me ajude!

- Senhori...quer dizer, Lily!Eu juro que não sei.

- Mas você tem que saber!

- Bem, eu prefiro o salmão, se quer saber. É um baile. – os olhos dela brilharam. – E a senhor...- semicerrei os olhos olhos – você, é a princesa e o centro das atenções , já que é o seu noivado. Então eu escolheria o salmão. Apesar de o vermelho lhe cair muito bem também.

- Grande ajuda, Elizabeth. – revirei os olhos. – Mas então façamos o seguinte. Eu irei com o salmão. E você com o bege e vermelho. – sorri.

- Claro e ...- ela começou , mas então congelou. – Eu? Eu não vou a bailes , Lily. Sou sua empregada e empregadas não vão a bailes. Apenas nobres vão. – abaixou a cabeça.

- Bem, no meu baile, empregadas irão. – sorri. – Você ficará linda nele, Elizabeth. Destacará seus lindos e lisos cabelos negros.

- Tem certeza? Se o rei souber...

- Se o rei souber, eu me entenderei com ele. – sorri e vi os olhos de Elizabeth brilharem como raios de sol e seu sorriso ir até as orelhas.

- Obrigada, Lily! Eu não sei como mudou assim tão rápido, mas fico muito feliz que o tenha feito! – ela me abraçou e eu retribuí mesmo sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Ótimo, agora é só esperar até à noite. – suspirei._ "E conhecer o velho rabujento que terei que chamar de noivo. Temporariamente, é claro!"._

* * *

Assim que meu nome foi comunicado à multidão e as trombetas soaram, eu adentrei o salão. Eu teria ficado boquiaberta com tanta beleza, se não fosse tão mal educado fazer isto no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. Príncipes, princesas, reis e rainhas, formavam um grande círculo ao redor do salão, aguardando a minha entrada. E pela cara de alguns deles, os que tive tempo de ver, eu agradei.

Elizabeth era mesmo muito boa. Fez cachos perfeitos no meu cabelo que caiam até a cintura e uma maquiagem simples mais muito bonita. Escolhi uma gargantilha de brilhantes e brincos de pérolas. Na minha cabeça, a coroa de diamantes e pérolas. Eu normalmente me acho o patinho feio, mas hoje tenho que admitir, fiquei linda.

Para Elizabeth, escolhi um conjunto de colar e brincos de rubi, adornados de ouro. Ela estava maravilhosa também. Discuti com o rei sobre a questão e ele pacientemente me respondeu que se ela passasse despercebida, tudo bem. Certamente, seria a ultima coisa que aconteceria. Mas não mencionei esta parte a ele.

A festa estava muito boa e conheci muitas pessoas da realeza mundial. Mas nada do meu_ noivo_. Conheci duas princesas extremamente loucas, mas incrivelmente legais. A primeira era a Princesa Larissa da Irlanda. Nunca pensei que alguém poderia ser tão maluca quanto ela, muito menos sendo princesa. Mas, gostei dela. Realmente gostei. A segunda era a Princesa Melody da Dinamarca. As duas são muito amigas e sinceramente, acho que nós três juntas poderíamos colocar fogo neste castelo.

- Então, e o seu noivo? – Larissa perguntou.

- Ainda não o conheci. – revirei os olhos.

- Sério? É por isso que eu sempre escolho meus pretendentes. – ela sorriu e apontou um homem mais à frente. Bebeu um pouco do suco e continuou – Príncipe Allan de Campos. Ele é da África. Namoramos por algum tempo, mas terminamos. – suspirou. – Ainda estou tentando esquecê-lo.

- Com o Príncipe Alexandre de Gales. – Melody riu. – E eu...bem, estou à procura. – sorriu mais ainda. – O Príncipe de Mônaco é muito bonito. – ela apontou na direção dele. E realmente era. Um moreno de olhos azuis e sorriso encantador.

- Hum, os dois são bonitos. – sorri. – Queria ter a sorte de vocês.

- Você terá Lily. – Melody disse sorrindo.

- Por quê? Sabe de algo?

- Na verdade, sei exatamente quem é o seu noivo.

- Sabe? Que ótimo!Mostre-me. – eu disse. Mas Elizabeth chegou e nos interrompeu.

- Lily, seu pai está à sua espera. Acho que chegou a hora.

Tremi. Bem, eu teria que conhecê-lo uma hora não é? Que seja logo então. Suspirei pesadamente.

- Vamos. Até logo, meninas.

- Até, Lily – as duas responderam em uníssono.

Andei com Elizabeth entre a multidão , até encontrar meu_ pai_. Ele estava sentando em uma grande cadeira em um canto do salão. Talvez eu não precisasse da ajuda dela para achá-lo, ele estava bem visível, se é que me entende. Enfim, fui ao seu encontro e ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Aí está você, querida. Chegou a hora. – sorriu mais ainda- Conhecerá seu noivo.

- Que ótimo. – disse sem emoção alguma.

- Querida - ele disse num tom de suspense, mas inegavelmente animado - Aquele é o seu noivo. - o rei disse apontando para a multidão.

- Qual deles? – eu via centenas de velhos rabujentos à frente. Oh, talvez fosse aquele , o único não careca. Acenei e ele sorriu. Ah meu Merlim, não. Não pode ser. Ele é banguelo! Eca! Fiz uma careta. – Ér...papai, ele não é banguelo ,é?

- Mas é claro que não! – o rei gargalhou.- De quem você está falando?- mal escutei sua pergunta.

Passei para outros velhos no recinto, mas sinceramente, nenhum me agradou. Qual é! Eu poderia fingir que era o meu avô. Mas, nenhum tinha uma cara tão doce assim. Nem todos os dentes e cabelos.

Deixei o rei falando sozinho e andei no meio das pessoas. Eu sei que não é educado, mas eu precisava de uma desculpa urgente para não me casar. Ou de um belo príncipe pelo qual eu me 'apaixonasse' e não casasse com o velho Príncipe da França.

**- **Prazer em conhecê-la, Princesa. – alguém atrás de mim disse. Eu conheço esta voz. Com certeza conheço. Ah não! Não pode ser!Virei-me e meu queixo caiu. – Lily? - A expressão que ele tinha era uma mistura de imensa surpresa e ao mesmo tempo grande felicidade. A minha eu não tenho muita certeza, mas eu acredito que tenha sido uma mistura de surpresa assombrosa e muita, muita incredulidade.

- James?

* * *

**Mais um capítulo novinho em folha para vocês! **

**E para quem se perguntou, onde estava o Jay...ele apareceu! o/ E agora marcará MUITA presença nessa vida maluca da Lily na Idade Média!**

**Agora vou responder as reviews!**

**Andthisismiisty: Aaah que bom que gostou! *-* E nesse capítulo você teve uma descrição de, pelo menos, dois vestidos de festa da Lily! Gostou? hahaha Obrigada por estar acompanhando e estou esperando uma nova review sobre esse capítulo! *-* ****  
**

**Maria Mauraders Fernandes: Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Obrigada pelos elogios! *-* E sim, eles vão aprontar na Idade Média! hahahaha Espero uma nova review pra saber se você gostou desse capítulo também! o/  
**

**E um agradecimento especial à Teimosa e à Miih McGonagall que deram uma sumidinha...mas espero que estejam acompanhando ainda! **

**O próximo capítulo sai no fim de semana, provavelmente. Mas é aquela velha história...quanto mais reviews tiver, mais rápido eu posto os capítulos! Então se tiver mais reviews, eu posto o capítulo 4 antes do fim de semana!**

**Espero que estejam curtindo até aqui e curiosos para a continuação!**

**Beeijos com sabor de tortinha de abóbora,**

**Lii Malfoy.**


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – sussurrei surpresa.

– Estou fazendo esta pergunta internamente desde ontem, quando apareci na França. – ele riu – Mas e você o que está fazendo aqui? Graças a Merlim, encontrei alguém que eu conheça neste fim de mundo! E, bem, fico ainda mais feliz que tenha sido você, meu lírio. – sorriu maroto.

– Não faço ideia do que estou fazendo aqui também! E eu vou ignorar a ultima parte. – ele ia retrucar, mas eu coloquei a mão à frente impedindo. – Espera. Você disse França?

– Acho que sim. Foi onde fui parar. – ele disse e eu arregalei os olhos. Não tive tempo de responder, o rei chegou e me puxou pelo braço.

Fomos andando até o centro do salão e pude perceber que Potter nos acompanhava boquiaberto. Certamente, por ser tão lento, só agora havia percebido o que estava para acontecer. James Potter, o imbecil.

Enfim, chegamos ao centro do salão e as pessoas ao nosso redor se afastaram formando um perfeito círculo. As trombetas soaram e o meu coração estava a mais ou menos 200 batimentos por segundo. Qual é! Não é exagero! Eu estava prestes a ficar noiva de James Potter! E tudo bem, era melhor que um velho rabugento, careca e desdentado. Mas, era o Potter! Porcaria de destino! Porcaria de magia estranha e inexplicável que nos trouxe para a Idade Média!

– Meus amigos. – o rei começou- Como sabem, ou não – ele sorriu- estou ficando velho. –muitas pessoas riram - Preciso passar o meu trono para o próximo sucessor. E, como minha esposa, Rainha Helena...

–Que descanse em paz! – todos os presentes disseram. Exceto eu e Potter que não sabíamos de nada, é claro.

– ...não teve filhos homens...- o rei continou e consegui perceber uma pontada de decepção em sua voz, mas ignorei. – A próxima na linha de sucessão para o Trono da Inglaterra, é minha filha, Princesa Lílian Aphroditte Lencastre III. – todos me olharam e eu não pude deixar de corar. – Como a tradição da família real é que nenhuma sucessora seja coroada sem ser casada, apresento-lhes , Príncipe James Henry Muller Fontaine IV , da França. E noivo de minha filha.

Todos no salão aplaudiram quando Potter apareceu e se postou ao meu lado, tão surpreso quanto eu, mas com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Que ótimo. Vou me casar com James Potter !E bem, ele é um pouquinho melhor do que os velhos carecas e desdentados. Só um pouquinho. Mas, mesmo assim...eu vou me casar com ele!E pela cara dele, ele está gostando disso! Oh, como eu sou ingênua! Ele não está gostando, ele está ADORANDO isso! Merlim, eu estou completamente ferrada. Completamente!

– EU NÃO QUERO ME CASAR – verbalizei sem querer meus pensamentos e a julgar pela multidão que olhou para mim boquiaberta, falei alto demais. – Quer dizer, - corei – Eu não quero me casar hoje. – sorri, mas ninguém pareceu estar convencido . Potter segurava o riso, ao meu lado. Idiota. Acéfalo. Nem para me ajudar nesta hora, o filho da mãe serve. – E...- não sabia o que dizer - VIVA! – disse a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça e levantei uma taça de vinho. No segundo seguinte todos estavam gritando e festejando e levantando suas taças de vinho também. Inclusive, Potter.

– Bem pensado . – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, rindo.

– Eu não teria passado por isto, se você tivesse me ajudado. E, antes que você fale qualquer coisa a mais, não estaríamos aqui se você não tivesse girado aquele maldito vira tempo, quando eu disse para não virar!

– E quem disse que foi culpa do vira tempo? Não viemos parar aqui depois disso! – ele disse irritado, mas ainda sussurrando.

– E quem disse que não foi culpa dele e sua? – retruquei e ele se calou, por alguns instantes.

– Vamos discutir isto. Temos tempo, já que ficarei aqui até o casamento.- arregalei os olhos. Ele devia estar louco, se acreditava por um segundo sequer que eu iria mesmo me casar com ele!Além disso, eu tenho certeza absoluta que iremos voltar para o presente bem antes disto. Quer dizer, nem tanta assim. Mas farei o possível.

- Não vamos nos... – as trombetas soaram novamente. Qual é! Já estava ficando irritante. Se meus tímpanos estourarem, eu juro que vou quebrar esses instrumentos irritantes pessoalmente.

– E agora, a tradicional Valsa dos Noivos! – o rei anunciou para o salão. Ok, agora eu estava mesmo ferrada. Quem disse que eu sei dançar valsa?Para ser mais exata, quem disse que eu sei dançar qualquer coisa? E quem criou essa maldita tradição? Eu queria estrangular o Einstein que teve essa maravilhosa ideia.

Uma melodia começou a tocar. E sabe aquelas vezes que você ouve algo, e tem certeza absoluta de que já ouviu antes, mas não se lembra? Como um deja vu? Então. Eu senti a mesma coisa com aquela melodia. Muito estranho.

Potter postou-se à minha frente rapidamente e me puxou pela cintura. Instintivamente, coloquei uma mão em seu ombro e com a outra segurei a dele que estava erguida.

– Você sabe dançar?- sussurrei para ele.

– James Potter, sempre sabe.

– Lílian Evans , nunca sabe. – ele riu um pouco.

– Então, está na hora de aprender _princesa_. – ele sussurrou a ultima palavra no meu ouvido e eu não pude evitar ficar arrepiada.

Ele começou a se movimentar pelo salão e eu tentei a todo custo acompanhá-lo. Mas, sem querer, pisei no pé dele.

– Ai! – ele reclamou de repente.

– Desculpe! Eu disse que não sabia.

– Hum, ok. – ele sorriu. – Quer saber? Faça o seguinte. Ponha os pés encima dos meus. – arqueei as sobrancelhas. – Vamos, faça o que eu disse.

Ainda desconfiada, coloquei os meus pés sobre os dele. Ele sorriu novamente. E no segundo seguinte estávamos rodopiando pelo salão. Ri.

– James Potter, sempre sabe. – eu disse e ele riu comigo. Mas ainda achava que conhecia aquela melodia. E não sabia de onde.

Continuamos dançando e rodopiando pelo salão, com a multidão rindo e aplaudindo. Até que a música acabou. Ele me pôs no chão, mas não me soltou. E nem eu o soltei. Ficamos nos olhando por um longo tempo e eu pude perceber o quão bonito ele estava aquela noite. Um terno azul, com calças brancas e botas pretas. Exatamente como os príncipes dos filmes. Seu cabelo preto estava bagunçado ,como sempre e seu sorriso brincalhão.

– Precisamos voltar. Eu não vou me casar com você!- falei de repente quebrando todo o clima. Não que tivesse algum clima entre mim e Potter. Nem pensar. De jeito nenhum.

– Conheço alguém que pode nos ajudar.-ele pronunciou parecendo meio desapontado.

– Conhece? Achei que tivesse dito que estava feliz por ter encontrado alguém que conhecesse nesse fim de mundo, no caso, eu. – apontei para mim mesma e arqueei as sobrancelhas enquanto me soltava dele.

– Quer conversar lá fora? – ele disse puxando-me de novo e ignorando as pessoas que ainda nos olhavam, já que estávamos no meio do salão.

– Eu acho ótimo. As pessoas estão olhando e eu tenho certeza que parece que já nos conhecemos.

– Mas nós já nos conhecemos. Muito bem, aliás. – ele sorriu maroto. Revirei os olhos.

– As pessoas não sabem. Ou quer que eu te lembre que estamos na Idade Média? Por sua culpa?

– Eu já disse que não é minha culpa!

– Veremos. – soltei-me dele e fui em direção à Elizabeth e á Larissa e Melody. – Me encobertem, por favor. Ele quer conversar comigo, à sós. – revirei os olhos e elas olharam uma para outra maliciosas. Ignorei. Para garotas da Idade Média, elas estavam bem saidinhas.

Segui para fora do salão e percorri um grande corredor até a porta que dava acesso aos jardins. Não olhei para trás, então não sabia se Potter estava atrás de mim. Apenas quando cheguei ao portão é que eu lembrei que era inverno. E que eu estava sem casacos, sem botas, sem luvas e sem cachecóis. E puxa vida! Fazia mais frio em 1415 do que nos dias atuais. Maldito aquecimento global. Ou bendito, não sei. Depende do ponto de vista. Se você gosta de um frio congelante, com sensação térmica de -15ºC, então é maldito. Mas, se você como eu, não tem roupas pesadas e quentes, e está prestes a ter uma hipotermia, é bendito.

Enfim, corri de volta para dentro do castelo. Mas como eu sou uma pessoa inútil e descoordenada, tropecei e caí. Em algo... macio.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo para vocês! E eu sei, eu sei...está curto. Mas eu prometo que posto o próximo logo! E também sei que não está tão bom quanto eu gostaria que estivesse, mas eu particularmente gosto da parte em que eles dançam! ;)**

**E Merlim! Quantas reviews no capítulo anterior! *-* Fiquei tãaaaaaaaao feliz! Sejam bem vindos leitores novos e espero que gostem e aproveitem a estadia por aqui! hahahaha**

**Vamos às reviews:**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes: Bem, honestamente, nem eu sei! Mas eu gosto de imaginar que as Princesas antigas não eram assim tãaao conservadoras...hahahaha Além do mais, que mulher resiste a um principe encantado? Mesmo as conservadoras? Eu sei que eu não resistiria! hahahaha Aaah e não se preocupe, eu prometo não demorar para postar os capítulos e te deixar muito ansiosa! hahaha bjoo ;***

**andthisismiisty: Aaah eu também sempre tive vontadee! E realizei na minha festa de 15 anos! Foi a três anos atrás e eu usei um vestido prata todo bordado, tomara que caia e armado! Era liiindoooo , me senti uma princesa de verdade!*0* Obrigado pelo elogio! *envergonhada* Mas eu tenho mania de ter plots assim meio malucos! hahaha Estou preparando uma nova fanfic totalmente louca agora! Vai ser romance/suspense! E uma pitadinha de terror! ;) E vai ser J/L, obviamente! hahaha Obrigada por estar acompanhando! bjoos ;*  
**

**Thaty:  Oii! Seja bem viinda! *-* Siiiim, ele não também não sabia que a noiva dele ia ser a Lily! Imagina o choque né? Mas ele gostou! Bem, deu pra ver nesse capítulo que ele gostou bastante! hahahahahaha bjoos ;*  
**

**Maconhada:  Beeem, não vai ser totalmente brincadeira! Mas no capítulo final e no epílogo é que dá para entender melhor o título! hahahahahaha Aaaah, você nem imagina o quanto! E a Lily vai ter alguns probleminhas por causa da sua 'outra personalidade'! ;) E na verdade, ela não foi para Hogwarts não! hahaha Ela foi para a Idade Média mesmo! E no capítulo sete, se não me engano, é que vai ser revelado o porquê de ela e o Jay terem sido mandados para lá! Além disso, vai ter muitaaa confusão ainda antes de ter um casamento entre ela e o James!Talvez nem chegue a ter! hahahaha Aaaah, que bom que está gostando! E seja muito bem vinda! Amei seu comentário! hahahaha bjoos ;*  
**

**Mylle Malfoy P.W:  Oii Mylle! Seja beem viiinda! *-* E Merlim, somos parentas? Somos Malfoy's! Bate aqui o/ hahahaha Que bom que está gostando e vai acompanhar! *-* bjooos ;*  
**

**Dani: Oii! Seja bem vinda! Que bom que está gostando!*-* Volte sempreee! hahahaha bjooos ;*  
**

**E agora...o que vocês acham de uma pequena preview do que vai vir no próximo capítulo? *-***

_"__- Desculpe-me ! – disse assim que ele estendeu uma mão para me ajudar a levantar. Abaixei a cabeça para ajeitar meu vestido enquanto ele também tentava se desculpar. Achei que não dava para ficar melhor do que como estava e me permiti olhar para o meu 'salvador'._

_- Ér, não foi nada, eu ...- Assim que olhou para mim, ele parou de falar e ficou paralisado. _

_ E a__ssim como ele, eu também fiquei paralisada. O homem à minha frente tinha longos cabelos pretos e sebosos, olhos tão negros quanto à noite e __nariz um pouco avantajado. "_

**Aguardem o próximo capítulo, que se tiver pelo menos 5 reviews virá no domingo! Se não, só na terça! ;)**_  
_

**beijos com sabor de tortinha de abóbora,**

**Lii Malfoy.**


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

– Desculpe-me ! – disse assim que ele estendeu uma mão para me ajudar a levantar. Abaixei a cabeça para ajeitar meu vestido enquanto ele também tentava se arrumar. Achei que não dava para ficar melhor do que como estava e me permiti olhar para o meu 'salvador'.Ele também tentou se desculpar, mas ainda não olhava para mim.

– Ér, não foi nada, eu ...- Mas assim que olhou para mim, ele parou de falar e ficou paralisado.

E assim como ele, eu também fiquei paralisada. O homem à minha frente tinha longos cabelos pretos e sebosos, olhos tão negros quanto à noite e nariz um pouco possível existir um _Severo Snape_, em 1415? E tão parecido assim?

– Oh, Alteza! – ele exclamou, saindo do que eu achava ser um estado de choque – Por favor, não me mande para o calabouço! Eu lhe imploro, eu não... – eu o interrompi.

– Calabouço? – fiz cara de confusão, o que expressava exatamente como eu estava me sentindo no momento. – Eu nem sabia que isto existia aqui. E mesmo que existisse - olhei para suas roupas- Porque eu mandaria um príncipe para o calabouço? – ele arregalou os olhos.

– Não me reconhece , senhorita?

– Ér...talvez. – ele riu. – É sério! Se rosto não me é estranho, certamente te conheço de algum lugar! – tentei disfarçar (obviamente já acreditando que aquele não era Severo Snape, pelo menos, não o do meu tempo), mas ele pareceu não acreditar.

– Sou o cocheiro, lembra-se? Cuido dos cavalos do Castelo e...particularmente do seu.

– Se é o cocheiro, porque está vestido como príncipe? – arqueei as sobrancelhas. Ele ia responder, mas fui mais rápida. – Quer saber? Não importa. Volte lá e divirta-se. – sorri.

– Está sentindo-se bem? – arregalou os olhos.

– Por que ultimamente todos me fazem esta pergunta? – perguntei mais para mim do que para ele. E qual era o problema dele? Eu só não queria que ele fosse mesmo para o calabouço.

– Porque está com certeza agindo diferente. – sorriu. – Obrigado.

– Por nada. – sorri também. – Agora vá. E aproveite. – ele assentiu e partiu correndo. Quase esbarrou em Potter, que vinha pelo lado contrário. Ri. Atrapalhado deste jeito, com certeza era um ancestral do Sev.

– Aquele...aquele era o seboso? – Potter perguntou confuso.

– Não o chame assim na minha presença, Potter. – ele revirou os olhos. – E, acho que não era o Sev, seria impossível. Mas com certeza é um parente distante.

– Tanto faz. – ele respondeu claramente não aprovando que eu ainda chamasse Sev pelo apelido. Eu o ignorei.

– Enfim, como vamos voltar?

– Eu não faço a mínima ideia. Mas, podemos perguntar para alguém de quem ouvi falar.

– E quem seria?

– Uma bruxa.

– Ah claro. Uma bruxa. – sorri sarcasticamente. – Por que não perguntamos a mim? Sou uma bruxa. – revirei os olhos – E com certeza a única que sobrou, já que estamos no século XV, na Idade Média e todos os bruxos estão sendo queimados pela Inquisição. E mesmo que esta aí esteja viva, o que acho pouco provável devo acrescentar, ela deve estar se escondendo com todo o tipo de magia poderosa e salvando sua vida. Honestamente, você não lê, não? – arqueei as sobrancelhas.

– Essa certamente não morreu queimada. E vou ignorar a última pergunta.

– E como você sabe? O Papai Noel te contou? – disse sarcástica.

– Oh, mas o que temos aqui? O bom e velho espírito natalino de Lílian Evans. – ele revirou os olhos - Não, ele não contou. – fez uma pausa e então sorriu maroto. – Não sei se sabe, mas não fui um bom menino este ano.

– Novidade. Você nunca é um bom menino, Potter. –cruzei os braços.

– Hum. – ele meneou a cabeça, parecendo pensar um pouco, mas logo abriu um sorriso maroto e respondeu - Depende do ponto de vista. – Bufei.

– Então, qual é o plano?

– Eu não disse que tinha um.

– Você sempre tem.

– Bem, hoje não.

– Então pense em um. LOGO.

– Não consigo pensar sem a minha varinha. – Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, algo como um conflito interno para decidir se falava ou não alguma coisa. Mas resolveu que era seguro me contar. - Funciona como uma lâmpada sabe? Eu falo 'lumus', então ela acende, eu a coloco encima da minha cabeça e _PUF_! Tenho uma idéia. – ele gesticulava muito enquanto falava, imitando o que ele deveria fazer e ao final,sorriu extasiado. Fiquei boquiaberta por uns instantes processando a informação e então comecei a rir descontroladamente. – O que foi? –ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado por eu não entender a genialidade de sua atitude. Isso me fez rir mais ainda.

– Você...você...lâmpada...acende...e _PUF_! – eu ria tanto que as palavras saíam sem nexo. James revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

– Acabou? – ele disse sério depois de algum tempo. Eu já estava quase conseguindo parar de rir.

– Acho que sim. – segurei o riso. Ele revirou os olhos.

– Vou anotar mentalmente: ' Nunca mais falar das minhas manias perto de Lílian Evans. Ela vai rir da minha cara até não poder mais. ' – bufou.

– Ele ficou bravinho. – me aproximei dele.

– Fiquei. E só melhora com um beijinho. – ele sorriu.

– Ah vá se ferrar! – eu me afastei novamente. – Voltando a nossa conversa importante. Vá buscar a sua varinha e faça o seu ritual, ou seja lá como você o chama, e tenha uma ideia.

– Achei que tivesse entendido! – arregalou os olhos.

– Eu entendi. Você só consegue pensar com a sua varinha acesa na cabeça, feito um idiota retardado. Então vá lá pegar.

– Esta parte eu tenho certeza que você entendeu. – ele apertou os olhos, me encarando irritado – Mas não é isso que eu estou falando. Qual parte do ' Não consigo pensar SEM varinha' você não entendeu?

– VOCÊ NÃO TROUXE A SUA VARINHA, POTTER? COMO VOCÊ ESQUECE A SUA VARINHA, SEU... SEU ACÉFALO?

– NÃO ME CHAME DE ÁCEFALO!

– OK... SER DESPROVIDO DE CÉREBRO!

– VOCÊ POR ACASO TROUXE A SUA, BAIXINHA IRRITANTE?

– Ér...não.

– ENTÃO NÃO ME CHAME DE SER DESPROVIDO DE CÉREBRO, SUA BAIXINHA IRRITANTE!- Ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e eu bufei.

– Estamos ferrados.

– Você acha que se eu tivesse uma varinha, eu ainda estaria aqui?

–Sim. Você viria me procurar para me salvar, como um bom cavalheiro que é.

– Só nos seus sonhos, querida. - ele disse e eu revirei os olhos. – Além de que eu nem sabia que você estava presa aqui também antes de te ver, hoje.

– Enfim, já que você é um inútil e não consegue pensar em nada, eu vou pensar.

– Oh Meu Deus! Sério, Lily? Você vai mesmo pensar em um plano maligno digno de um maroto? – ele sorriu extasiado – Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver Lílian Evans planejando algo totalmente errado e contra as regras!

– CALA A BOCA, POTTER! – gritei.

– Tudo bem. – ele murchou, mais ainda estava sorrindo.

– Pensei! E, é isso! – pulei de alegria. Ok, não literalmente, porque o vestido é bem pesado e eu estava de salto. Eu apenas...comemorei não discretamente. – Faremos o seguinte. Vamos pegar dois cavalos no... Hum, como se chama o lugar que eles ficam?

– Estábulo.

– Sim, no estábulo, ir até a tal bruxa que você acha – frisei bem a palavra – que está viva e descobrir como ir embora daqui! E depois podemos voltar sem que ninguém perceba. – sorri satisfeita.

– Ótimo. Mas vejo três problemas.

– Quais?

– Primeiro você não monta em cavalos. Segundo, eu não sei onde mora a tal bruxa. E terceiro, nós somos os noivos, chamamos a atenção, não conseguiremos nem sair daqui sem alguém perceber, quanto mais voltar.

– São bons argumentos. Mas, vou dar um jeito nisto.

– Veremos. – riu e eu revirei os olhos. – Então, vamos o quanto antes. Que tal amanhã?

– Amanhã? Não! Amanhã é Natal! – sorri de orelha a orelha.

– Eu tinha esquecido! – ele bateu na testa.

– Percebe-se. – Eu ia revirar os olhos, porque afinal, quem consegue esquecer uma data tão importante quanto o Natal? Mas de repente paralisei. – Potter?

– Sim?

– Existe Natal na Idade Média? – fiz cara de confusão e ele compartilhou da mesma expressão. Bem, fosse o que fosse, descobriríamos amanhã. Mas eu torcia para que existisse, afinal, eu AMO o Natal!

* * *

**Oláa meus amores! Mais um capítulo saiu para vocês e eu espero que tenham gostado! ;)**

**Lá no epílogo da fic -que aproveitando, eu dividi em duas partes - vocês vão entender que o tempo na Idade Média e o tempo no mundo real passam em ritmos completamente diferentes! Mas quando chegar lá eu explico mais, afinal de contas, não posso contar o final da fic não é? hahaha**

**Quero agradecer a todas as reviews, fiquei muito feliz com todas elas - e aproveitando de novo, lembrar aos leitores fantasmas que apareçam porque eu quero conhecê-los! E eu sei que vocês existem porque o site me dá a contagem de pessoas que visualizaram cada capítulo e no último foram 60! Quase enfartei de tanta surpresa e felicidade com isso! Muito obrigada por estarem lendo! ;) - e vocês são uns lindos por me fazerem acreditar que essa fanfic totalmente louca, está mesmo boa! hahaha**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes: Obrigada! Se você achou aquilo engraçado, fico imaginando o que você achou desse capítulo! hahahaha beeijos ;*  
**

**Mylle Malfoy P.W: Oii parentaa! hahaha Eu também acho supeer romântico! E ao longo da fic ainda vão ter mais duas valsas parecidas com esta! ;) Obrigada! beeijos ;*  
**

**Gauccy Volpi: Oii, seja bem viinda! Muito obrigada! Acho que esse capítulo respondeu a sua pergunta, não é? hahaha Mas sim, realmente alguns personagens tem muito a ver com os amigos do tempo real deles! Um em especial que vai aparecer em um capítulo mais para frente! ;) E quanto a Lily, bem...ela é cabeça dura mesmo...hahahaha beeijos ;*  
**

**Evellyn Rodrigues: Awn, muito obrigadaaa pelos elogios!Estou me sentindo! *-* Que bom que vai acompanhar! Também AMO historias da Idade Média com principes e princesas...acho que você percebeu, né? hahahaha Seja bem vinda e obrigada, de novo! beeijos ;*  
**

**Então é isso, amores! ****O**** próximo capítulo acredito que saia mais para o final de semana, lá pra sexta... mas isso também depende de vocês, é lógico! hahahaha**

**Vou dar uma preview do próximo capítulo só para deixar vocês mais curiosos! hahaha**

_**"**A porta abriu-se e eu pude ver cabelos pretos bagunçados adentrarem meu quarto. Potter sorria para mim._

_ - Hum, posso incomodar?_

_ - Não! – eu disse sem pensar. Elizabeth olhou chocada para mim. – Quer dizer...hum, talvez. – ele riu._

_ - Tudo bem. Feliz Natal, Elizabeth. – sorriu._

_ - Ah...sabe o meu nome? – ela arregalou os olhos. Ele piscou e eu bufei. James-idiota-metido-a-conquistador-Potter.– Hum, Feliz Natal.- ela disse envergonhada. Eu revirei os olhos._

_ - Sabe que homens não estão permitidos no meu quarto, não sabe? Ainda mais sendo o 'noivo'._

_ - Sim, eu sei. Mas, eu quero falar com você e me disseram que estava aqui. – sorriu. Porque ele estava tão feliz?- Te encontro daqui a 5 minutos no portão do castelo. Ah! E coloque roupas quentes. Vamos ...passear. – piscou, dessa vez, para mim e fechou a porta. Fiquei boquiaberta. Aonde nós íamos? Era Natal! **"**_

**beeijos com sabor de tortinhas de abóbora,**

**Lii Malfoy.**


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Acordei tarde no dia seguinte, já que graças ao baile eu tinha ido dormir às 3:00hs da manhã. Eu nem queria imaginar o tamanho das olheiras que eu deveria estar.

– Ah dane-se! É Natal! – comecei a pular e dançar como uma louca idiota quando finalmente consegue escapar do hospício e encontrar seus amigos imaginários felizes. Eu simplesmente AMO o Natal.

– Bom dia, Lily! – Elizabeth adentrou o quarto. – O que você...?Ah, deixa para lá.

– Estou feliz, Liz! Hoje é Natal ! – sorri.

– Ah sim. – ela sorriu. Ponto para a Lily. Sim, existe Natal na Idade Média. E bem, é claro que deveria existir já que estamos na era mais cristã de todas e a celebração do Natal vem desde a Idade Média. Acho que me esqueci ontem. Não sei, mas talvez a viagem no tempo tenha feito mal ao meu cérebro.

– E considere o baile de ontem, como seu presente.

– Obrigada. – sorriu- Mas não posso te dar nada...

– Ah, você dará. Acredite. – disse pensativa. Eu penso longe. Ela me ajudaria na 'fuga' com Potter.

– Está me assustando, Lily.

– Fique tranquila. – sorri. – Não é nada de mais. – "_ Só roubar um cavalo para mim e outro para James e mentir para que nós possamos sair do castelo_." . Nada de mais , com certeza. Dei de ombros.

– Hum. Então se troque e desça para o café. Seu pai a espera. – sorriu.

– É claro! – sorri também. Ela virou-se para sair do quarto. – Liz?

– Hum?

– Pode me ajudar com o vestido? – ela riu.

– Posso.

* * *

Desci e o rei já me aguardava.

– Bom dia, querida. E Feliz Natal! – sorriu.

– Feliz Natal! – sorri também.

Olhei para um canto da sala e vi um pinheiro cheio de maçãs penduradas, bem como, um Papai Noel de roupas marrons ao invés de vermelhas e brancas. Estranho. Mas estamos na Idade Média e tudo aqui é estranho, pelo menos, do meu ponto de vista.

– Ótimo baile ontem.

– Sim, foi muito bom. – sorri. Olhei para a mesa e notei que Potter não estava lá. – Hum, o Príncipe da França não vem tomar café?

– Não. Ele saiu bem cedo. Disse que tinha coisas a fazer.

– Ah.

– Percebi que se deram muito bem.

– Se vou ter que me casar com ele tenho que fazer um esforço. – dei de ombros e tomei um gole de suco. Mas internamente eu queria voar no pescoço daquele velho. Como me prometer em casamento para o Potter? Justo o Potter?! Ele riu.

– Certo.

O resto do café foi silencioso. Não trocamos mais que monossílabos. Voltei ao quarto e fiquei por lá com Liz, conversando e rindo sobre o baile.

– Então quer dizer que conheceu o Príncipe da Suécia? – sorri de orelha a orelha.

– Sim! – ela deu pulinhos de alegria.

– E depois?

– Bem, nós dançamos ...

– Aham...

– E nos beijamos!

– JURA? –gritei.

– Sim! – ela disse e eu a abracei.

– Então acho que foi um ótimo presente de Natal que eu te dei!

– Foi o melhor, Lily! Obrigada!

– Por nada, Liz . –sorri. Bateram na porta. – Pode entrar!

A porta abriu-se e eu pude ver cabelos pretos bagunçados adentrarem meu quarto. Potter sorria para mim.

– Hum, posso incomodar?

– Não! – eu disse sem pensar. Elizabeth olhou chocada para mim. – Quer dizer...hum, talvez. – ele riu.

– Tudo bem. Feliz Natal, Elizabeth. – sorriu.

– Ah...sabe o meu nome? – ela arregalou os olhos. Ele piscou e eu bufei. James-idiota-metido-a-conquistador-Potter.– Hum, Feliz Natal.- ela disse envergonhada. Eu revirei os olhos.

– Sabe que homens não estão permitidos no meu quarto, não sabe? Ainda mais sendo o 'noivo'.

– Sim, eu sei. Mas, eu quero falar com você e me disseram que estava aqui. – sorriu. Porque ele estava tão feliz?- Te encontro daqui a 5 minutos no portão do castelo. Ah! E coloque roupas quentes. Vamos ...passear. – piscou, dessa vez, para mim e fechou a porta. Fiquei boquiaberta. Aonde nós íamos? Era Natal!

– Ele é muito bonito, Lily. – Liz sorriu para mim. Eu ainda estava sentada boquiaberta na cama. – Vamos, Lily! Vá se trocar! – despertei assim que ela disse.

– Onde estão as roupas de inverno, Liz?

– Na primeira porta, atrás dos vestidos. – sorriu.

– Ah sim. Eu tinha...me esquecido.

* * *

Passei por vários corredores , janelas e portas até chegar ao portão do castelo. Não era exatamente o portão do castelo, porque este era cheio de guardas. Era o portão que dava acesso aos jardins. Eu sabia disso, mas nunca havia estado lá já que eu só estava por aqui a 2 dias e que cheguei, avistei Potter e seus cabelos incorrigíveis. Ele estava vestindo roupas quentes e um grande casaco de pele marrom, assim como eu.

– Aonde vamos, Potter? – perguntei cautelosa.

– Você chegou. – ele sorriu. – Fique tranquila. É só parte do meu presente de Natal para você. – sorriu mais ainda.

– Que presente de Natal?

– Você vai ver.

Ele segurou uma de minhas mãos e foi como se eu estivesse segurando um fio desencapado. Uma onda de eletricidade percorreu toda a extensão do meu corpo. Saímos pelo portão e a nevasca não caia mais. O chão estava coberto de neve, assim como as árvores. Tudo lindamente branco. O céu, porém, estava em um azul muito intenso.

– Eu adoro o Natal. – disse de repente.

– Eu também. – ele entrelaçou nossas mãos. – Ainda mais, se posso passá-lo com você. – soltei a mão dele, envergonhada. - O que foi?

– Você me deixa... sem graça, Potter.

– Por quê? – sorriu e entrelaçou nossas mãos novamente.

– Porque eu não sou muito educada com você. Sempre deixei claro que te odeio. E mesmo assim você age como se nada disso te afetasse. – olhei para ele- E me prepara uma surpresa de Natal. – sorri. Ele riu.

– Eu sempre deixei claro o que sentia por você. – nos encaramos por alguns instantes. Ele se aproximou de mim e ficou a centímetros dos meus lábios.

– Ér...então, e o meu presente? – desviei-me dele. Ele riu novamente.

– Apressadinha. Ainda nem começamos o passeio. Tem muita coisa para se fazer antes do pôr-do-sol.

– Pôr- do – sol?

– É quando te darei o maior presente. – sorriu maroto.

– Potter... – adverti. Ele riu apenas.

Continuamos andando em silêncio pela neve, até chegar a um lugar que durante o verão deveria ser o pomar. Agora, não haviam folhas e os galhos estavam completamente cheios de neve. Algumas árvores possuíam troncos grandes e majestosos, outros pequenos e curvos. Assim que chegamos ao meio, percebi que elas formavam um perfeito círculo. E no centro do circulo, havia um banco de madeira. Sorri.

– Deve ser muito bonito na primavera.

– Sim. – ele sorriu também.

Continuei observando o pomar até sentir algo gelado bater no meu rosto. Olhei para Potter, muito brava. Ele riu. Mas não riu apenas, ele gargalhou. MUITO. Eu não podia deixar assim. Enquanto ele colocava todo o estoque de risadas para fora, abaixei e peguei um pouco de neve. Fiz uma bola grande e joguei nele também. Bastou para que a guerra começasse.

– Eu vou te pegar, Lily! – ele ameaçou correr atrás de mim.

– Não vai não! – ri e joguei outra bola. Ele jogou a dele no meu braço. - Você me paga! – era para sair um tom assassino, mas eu não conseguia parar de dar risadas.

– Veremos. – correu atrás de mim.

Gritei e saí correndo pelo pomar. Porém, como já era de se esperar, ele corria bem mais do que eu. Potter me abraçou por trás e me rodopiou no ar. Gargalhei e ele riu comigo. Logo após, me pôs no chão, mas eu estava tão tonta por rodopiar que tropecei e caí, puxando Potter comigo e fazendo com que ele caísse em cima de mim. Coordenação motora inútil.

– Desculpe. – ri.

– Não foi nada. – ele sorriu maroto.

Ficamos nos encarando por mais alguns minutos. Ele foi se aproximando dos meus lábios lentamente. E Merlim! Como estava cheiroso naquele dia. E lindo. Seus cabelos bagunçados e seu sorriso encantador estavam me matando. Mas era o Potter! Não! Eu não podia me apaixonar por ele! Ou podia? Minha mente estava muito confusa e o cheiro dele entorpecia meus sentidos.

Sem mais nem menos, ele selou nossos lábios em um beijo carinhoso. Foi uma explosão de sensações. Não sei bem como explicar. Só foi maravilhoso. Eu correspondia quase inconscientemente. Meu coração pulava tanto que achei que sairia do meu corpo e as borboletas no estômago saltitavam sem parar. Não havia sido nosso primeiro beijo, porque ele tinha me roubado um antes mesmo de virmos parar na Idade Média. Mas apenas com este eu senti a melhor sensação da minha vida. Separamos-nos e ele sorriu para mim.

– Não mordeu minha boca desta vez.

– Não tive tempo. – ri.

– Sei. – riu também.

* * *

Tínhamos feito anjos e bonecos de neve e até uma guerra de bolas de neve. No final do dia eu estava muito cansada. Mas Potter dizia que ainda tinha um presente para mim e a minha curiosidade era maior que a canseira.

– E então, vai me dar o maior presente? – sorri para ele. Eu estava sentada no colo dele e ele estava encostado no tronco de uma árvore. Observávamos o pôr-do-sol. Estava muito bonito, apesar de ser inverno.

– Vou. – riu. Tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso e me entregou.

– O que é ? – meus olhos brilharam.

– Abre. – sorriu.

Eu abri. E posso garantir nunca ter visto nada tão lindo na minha vida. Dentro da caixa havia um lindo cordão de ouro com um medalhão em forma de coração, incrustado de cristais que brilhavam como estrelas. Fiquei boquiaberta.

– Potter! Eu...não tenho palavras. É lindo! – olhei para ele. – Obrigada. – sorri. – Mas não sei se posso aceitar.

– Pode e deve. É um presente e presente não se devolve. – sorriu também. - E ele abre. – pegou - o de minhas mãos e o abriu. – Assim que voltarmos para o presente, você pode colocar uma foto nele. Veja isto como uma promessa minha de que não descansarei até voltarmos ao nosso tempo.

– Obrigada. De verdade, acho que nunca ganhei nada tão lindo assim.

– Por nada, meu lírio. Posso ter a honra de colocá-lo?

– É claro. – ri.

Segurei meus cabelos em um coque, enquanto Potter fechava o colar e ajeitava-o no meu pescoço. O sol já havia se posto e em seu lugar as estrelas e a lua cheia brilhavam como nunca. Com o suave toque dos raios lunares, os cristais do meu colar se iluminaram ainda meus cabelos. Senti Potter afastando alguns fios e logo em seguida dando pequenos beijos em toda a extensão do meu pescoço. Arrepiei. Ele riu.

– Potter, pare com isso. – disse receosa.

– Por quê?

– Porque sim. – me afastei um pouco.

– Está com medo de não resistir a mim? – disse sedutor.

– Potter, é sério. Eu amei o dia que passamos juntos e o presente que você me deu. E, apesar de não ter um para lhe dar também...

– Pode começar me chamando de James. – eu concordei.

– Tudo bem, mas não é isso que precisamos pensar agora. – ele bufou e parou com os beijinhos. Eu suspirei.

– Eu sei.

– Obrigada. – encarei-o. Ele passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura, como um gesto de posse. – Como vamos à casa da bruxa?

– Quando fui comprar o medalhão, acabei me informando.

– Sério?

– Sim. Bem, na verdade foi meio sem querer.

– Conte.

– Eu fui a uma espécie de joalheria e um senhor com uma cara muito bondosa me atendeu. Pedi para ele uma coisa única, especial. Algo que eu pudesse dar a alguém e que ninguém mais pudesse. Ele me apresentou este medalhão. Eu fiquei encantado e disse que era exatamente isto que eu estava procurando. Ele sorriu e disse que era muito especial, porque não fora feito como os outros medalhões. Fiquei confuso e ele me explicou que havia uma mulher na cidade, em um lugar bem afastado e meio sujo que fazia jóias mágicas. Ele ia denunciá-la, mas quando viu o medalhão desistiu. Era lindo demais e ele resolveu comprá-lo para sua mulher. Mas ela morreu tempos depois e ele guardou o medalhão para dá-lo a alguém que fosse presentear uma pessoa que amasse muito. Então colocou em uma caixinha e passou para mim. E sem querer, me deu exatamente as informações de que eu precisava para encontrar a bruxa.

– Então quer dizer que você não o comprou? – eu disse segurando o medalhão.

– Não.

– E como ele sabia que você o daria para alguém que, hum, amasse?

– Acho que ele viu em meus olhos. – sorriu para mim.

– E o que ele veria em seus olhos?

– Olhe para eles. – encarei os olhos lindos de Pot...James.- O que vê?

– Nada, eu acho.

– Olhe com mais atenção.- olhei. E o que vi me deixou envergonhada.

– Ér, eu?

– Exatamente. – sorriu. Beijou minha bochecha.- Acho que já está tarde e precisamos voltar. Amanhã será um longo dia. Será que Elizabeth poderá nos ajudar?

– Sim. Ela me deve um presente de Natal. – ri.

– Ótimo. E fale com o cocheiro. Ele te dará dois cavalos.

– Como sabe? – ele riu.

– Está nos olhos dele. Assim como nos do Snape. – corei.

Levantou-se e segurou uma de minhas mãos, me guiando noite à dentro. Ou quase guiando. Porque quem nos guiava de verdade, eram as estrelas e a lua. Ambas nos iluminado como se soubessem de um futuro que não fazíamos ideia. E gostassem do que viam.

– Feliz Natal, James.

– Feliz Natal, Lily.

* * *

**E está aqui mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês :)**

**Esse capítulo foi originalmente escrito como um bônus de Natal, porque eu comecei a postar esta fanfic em uma comunidade no orkut em 27 de novembro de 2010. Então escrevi esse capitulo como um presente de Natal, que estava se aproximando, para os meus leitores. E vocês podem tomá-lo como um presente de Natal adiantado também ;) hahahaha**

**Tenho só um recado para vocês hoje. Minha faculdade está começando hoje! *-* (Maldita seja a greve das federais que atrasou todo o calendário) Portanto, só vou ter tempo aos fins de semana e só vou postar a fanfic uma vez por semana também. **

**Agora vamos às reviews:**

**Mylle Malfoy P.W:**** Aaah jura que você o achou assustador? Vamos ver o que acontece...hahahaha, Obrigada parenta! beeijos ;***

**Maconhada: Sua review só apareceu agora, acredita? Desculpa não ter respondido no cap. anterior! :/ Aaah, eu quando estava de 'férias forçadas' da facul também virava uma coruja! Dormia as 5 e acordava depois do almoço! hahahaha, E...parece que você não acertou nenhuma das opções! Mas também quem imaginaria que eu colocaria um Snape na historia, né? hahahahaha, Aah, é muito triste esquecer senhas :/ Depois que eu perdi as minhas um milhão de vezes, eu aprendi a colocar a mesma senha em todos os sites! hahahahahaha Beeijos ;***

**Gauccy Volpi: Acho que eu respondi sua primeira dúvida com esse capítulo! Agora a segunda...nenhum dos dois são bruxos na Idade Média! Tanto a Princesa Lily, quanto o Principe James, são trouxas na Idade Média. Agora, o porquê dos dois sendo bruxos no tempo real, foram parar na Idade Média...é uma pergunta que será respondida nos três próximos capítulos! ;) E...pois é! O Snape não é o Snape, afinal...mas tem uma certa semelhança com ele, como você pode ver nesse capitulo! E o James já percebeu! hahahahahahaha beeijos ;*  
**

**Heather Pond: Aah, muito obrigada, mesmo! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Seja beem vinda, Heather! *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! beeijos ;*  
**

**Então é isso, meus amores! Não vou ter tempo de postar uma preview agora, porque preciso tomar banho, almoçar e ir para a universidade! Mas garanto que vocês irão gostar do próximo capítulo, uma vez que é nele que Lily e James vão procurar as respostas para a principal pergunta: Porque eles foram para a Idade Média?**

**Espero reviews, agradeço pelas que já recebi (vocês não teem ideia de como me sinto feliz quando entro aqui e vejo que tem reviews novas! *-*) e peço por aquelas dos leitores fantasmas...hahahahaha**

**beeijos com sabor de tortinha de abóbora,**

**Lii Malfoy.**


End file.
